Semiconductor device fabrication is a complex process that involves many manufacturing and testing steps. Typically, semiconductor devices are form on wafers, which are then separated and packaged to form multiple integrated circuit (IC) devices. The IC devices are segregated based on electrical test results and allocated to a specific bin based on speed and temperature performance. Tracking of the IC devices within the manufacturing flow is restricted to lot-level (e.g. batch-level) tracking.